


Opposites

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, rough dami, sweet tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: No secret that tim and damian are complete opposites. When you three come to a compromise, can they hold to it?





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> More sin for yas

"This is not ideal (y/n)" damian's harsh words cut through the sexual tension. His hands had been running all over your tight dress, pulling it up in anyway he could. Just on your other side, tim's lips pressed to your neck. 

"Why not dami? Scared of a little competition?" You pushed. His brows furrowed and he glared at tim, who was smirking behind you. 

"There is none" he says shortly. 

"Yeah right" tim laughed. 

"Then show me...both of you" you grab their arms and pull them to the bed. Both their hands covering your body once again. They dont stop until their hands accidentally touch at your zipper. They glare at each other for a moment before pulling it down together, your naked skin underneath making their mouths water. 

"God, you are so sexy" tim sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Something we can agree on drake" damian nods and kisses at your newly exposed skin.   
You stood in your underwear and bra feeling odd being the only one undressed at this point. 

"First one naked gets a blow" you push your lips out, smirking at their reaction. They both ripped their clothes off in record time but due to tims extra jacket layer, Damian was first. He pulled you in to a kiss, smiling, almost gloating.   
You drop to your knees and kiss at his hips as he sits next to tim on the bed, almost touching but not quite. Your hands go on one of their thighs each, rubbing softly but digging your nails in making them gasp.   
You finally lay a gentle kiss to Damian's thick cock, stroking both of them in the same time. Their groans mix making your already dripping core even hotter. The sounds they pulled mixed together created the most amazing thing you had ever heard.   
Damian's hand comes to your hair and pushed you all the way down on him as you gasp, practically chocking on his cock. He fucked into your mouth at a harsh speed, making you loose concentration on tim.  
Your eyes spilled tears as he continuously hit your throat. You sucked around him harder, pulling a string of curses and Arabic words out of his mouth. 

"Whoa" you heard tim gasp at the scene in front of him. You briefly peaked at him from the corner of your eye. He had his hard leaking cock in his hand, pumping it up slowly to you mouth fucking Damian.   
The sight made you moan around him, in return he pulled you off. You looked up confused and innocent, knowing what that would do to him. He growled and picked you up off your knees and threw you to the bed.   
He pulled tim over to the side for a second making you nervous. They nodded to each other before staring at you from a distance you deemed to far.   
You started to get up and go to them but they walked to you and each pinned a shoulder down the the sheets. 

"Alright sweetheart, Me and demon here have agreed that tonight, you aren't in charge. You listen to us, okay sweetie?" Tims words dripped sex appeal as he whispered into your ear.   
You gulped and nodded your agreement. 

"Good girl" Damian kissed your jaw. He wasnt much of a dirt talker in bed, especially when tim was there, but he seemed to be confident tonight. The fact that you had even gotten them both to agree to do this was a miracle. You knew they had some hated opinions of each other but you liked them both and maybe this would help them get along. 

"Flip over for us baby" tim kissed your cheek, softly flipping your hips so your were on your hands and knees. Damian suddenly throws you up so he was placed directly under you, straddling his face. He groaned at the sight above him before ripping your underwear off with his bare hands.   
Tim looked at damian and silently agreed to a plan you had no clue about. You never knew how they did that, silent communication, must be a bat thing.   
Next thing you knew, tim had a leg on either side of Damian's waist so he was hovering just above your ass, squeezing it in his hands and rubbing small circles. He slowly pushed your hips down so damian could reach you with his tongue. He sucked your clit and pulled you down by your hips harder.   
The feeling of tims tongue added to the pleasure and made you throw your head back.   
Their chins would bump gently every so often as they focused on eating you out to the best of their abilities. They licked and sucked like they hadnt eaten in months and you thought they might actually pass out from not being able to breath. 

"Oh my god" you yelled as you came. Damian and tim both hummed in approval as they cleaned up all you gave them. Their kisses got closer together until you felt nothing so you swung your leg over carefully so you sat next to them.  
You were instantly wet again because in front of you, Tim was hunched over, hands on damians cheeks, tongues fighting against each other. Tim was grinding down into damians hips and you thought you could die. That was the hottest thing you had ever witnessed. 

"You want me to give you guys a minute" you teased when they broke apart. 

"-tt-" damian was pulling you over him so that you traded places with tim. 

"Dont forget, we tell you what to do" Damian flipped you so you lay under him, his hand on your throat, pinning you down.   
Tim stroked your hair and lightly pampered you with kissed. Such a gentle gesture vs Damian's rough treatment. They were complete opposites.   
Damian settled between you legs, slowly pushing into you. 

"Ugh, beloved. You are so tight, so warm.." he mumbled as he started to thrust.  
He had barely been inside you for a minute before he was being pulled out and thrown to the side. 

"We do this together" tim said before sitting you up to ride his lap. Your chest lay on his, pressed tight to him. 

"Do you think you can you take both of us?" Tim held your cheek and asked sweetly, showing his thought. 

"Yes" you smirk, pulling Damian to you backside. 

"Fucking hell" tim groaned as you slid down on him, making room for damians lubed cock to push into your tight ass. You let out a hiss of slight pain and Damian pulled away instantly. 

"Beloved if you cant-" his soft side coming out. 

"Keep going dame" you moan. His cock fills you, inch by inch until you are completely full, both of them indside you. 

"Go on little d, show me what you can do" tims hands pulled at his hips behind you, making you gasp. Tim was underestimating him and you knew he would be extra rough to show off. 

"Oh god" you drop your head into Tims neck as Damian thrusts into you at the same speed Tim kept. He pushed his hips up to meet the rhythm Damian set, a rough, brutal pace until he was pounding into you. Hips smacking together making a loud noise, only covered by your groans and gasps mixing together.   
Tim kissed at your cheek and jaw, whispering into your ear, little things you could barely hear but the sensation of his breath tickled your neck giving you goose bumps anyway.  
His sweet tenderness was ripped away suddenly by Damian pulling you up to his chest by your hair. You groaned and he held you in place, tight against him. 

"Beloved, your ass is so tight, fuck it feels so good" he grows in your ear, biting at your neck. You clench around him at his words and he lets out a loud groan. 

"I love destroying your body" he bites his lip. You are being pushed back down to tims chest and engulfed in his warm arms and kissed sweetly. His lips soft against the bruises he sucked into your neck. 

"You are doing so good love" he smiles. And strokes your cheek. 

"You so beautiful" he groans and thrusts up into you. Your moan is cut off by a hand yanking you up by your throat. A tight grip nearly cutting off your air. 

"How good does my cock feel beloved" damian is growing in your ear again. 

"S-so good dame" you try and make out from under his grip on you neck. 

"Do you like my dick in your ass, fucking you against Drake" his hands trail down your body and squeeze your boobs, holding them tightly and you cry out. 

"Y-yes, god yes!"   
Tim perks up at your outburst and pulls you back down to him. He kisses you deeply, tongue sliding over yours smoothly, calming your body but setting it on fire simultaneously. 

"Is he being to rough" he worries. Damians hand held your head up by your hair at Tims accusing statement. 

"She likes it rough" he fucks into you harder as he speaks making you cry out. 

"Im gonna-" you try and warn them. 

"Cum for us love" tim kisses at your boobs and rubs softly as Damian continues the torturous hair pulling. You cum suddenly and overbearingly. Your hips shake and you lay on tims chest sobbing from over stimulation.   
They cum shortly after, damian first, then tim. They pull out at the same time leaving you whimpering and panting. 

"Are you okay (y/n)" tim gives you a worried look. Your eyes were still flowing tears, dripping onto his hot skin, and your body was shaking.   
Damian was instantly at your side when you didnt answer, hands on your face. 

"Beloved! Look at me, are you alright" he urgently searches your face for a sign.   
You smile through your tears and tired eyes and look up at them both. 

"That was incredible" you closed your eyes, unable to move. 

"You were to rough!" Tim snapped at damian. 

"Dont be such a pussy" he fired back. 

"She could have been hurt-" 

"Shut up, both of you" you roll your eyes and let Damian lift you off of Tim. He settles you between them both, resting your head on tims chest with damians body pressed against your back. 

"It was perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
